


PWP

by XCZA



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: M/M, 那个律师我不知道他叫啥！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCZA/pseuds/XCZA
Summary: just blowjob～
Kudos: 2





	PWP

这本来是一次平常的拜访，他要和委托人的亲属讨论一下遗嘱的细节，资产的数量之类的——直到律师震惊地看着委托人的儿子面无表情地在他面前跪下，然后伸手去解他的皮带。  
这太不合常理了。甚至房间里还有第三者：那位阴沉的脸部深深凹陷下去的仆人——他和主人一样面无表情，正站在窗边抚摸着律师的猫，对主人的举动没有表现出一丝惊讶。  
眼看继承人已经拉开了他的裤子拉链，律师连忙试图阻止他，“先生——”  
“操，”，跪在他两腿之间的继承人连头都没抬地骂了他一句，“别动。”  
窗边的仆人也冷冷地瞥了他一眼。  
上帝啊……律师在他的办公椅上坐如针毡，投降一般双手举起又放下。他实在搞不明白这位继承人要做些什么——直到下身暴露在空气之中，旋即一片温热包裹。  
操。这回轮到律师骂人了。  
委托人的儿子，部分遗产的继承人，阴郁的Dmitri先生，此时正在吞吃他的阴茎。  
他含得很深，以至于他极有特点的鼻子都埋在了耻毛里。随着他的动作，龟头不断操着他的喉咙，那紧致和温热简直教律师两腿直打战。  
继承人似乎熟练于这种行为。他收着牙齿，细致地舔弄着这一根，从根部舔起，舌尖勾勒过青筋和沟壑，一手抚摸着口舌未照顾到的地方，同时一手抚慰着睾丸。  
勃发的性欲冲击着律师的理智，但他还是坚持问道：“你是为了什么…？”  
继承人将滚烫的阴茎贴在自己的脸侧，抬眼看向被侍弄者。龟头处不断有清液溢出，黏腻地蹭到他脸上，又缓缓流到眼下。他下撇的眉毛使他永远散发着忧郁的气息——像是在流着精液的泪。  
“我以为，你是我的律师。”继承人慢悠悠地说道，以一种乖顺的态度用脸抚慰着他。  
“额，事实上，我应该是D女士的律师。”律师硬着头皮回答道，事实上，他很担心答案若让这位继承人不满意，他就会掐断自己的阴茎。  
继承人的脸色果然阴沉了下来，“可她已经是个死人了。”  
“你只需要稍微地更改一点她写的东西……”继承人明显是压着脾气，尽管他看起来忧郁而悲伤——这悲伤绝对不是给他母亲的。  
“我想，我不能这样做……”律师颤巍巍地反驳道。  
“操，你这个死同性恋！”，继承人——主动给别人口交的人，迅速站了起来，掏出手帕一边擦干净自己的脸一边离开了。  
窗边的仆人依旧面无表情地看着他，一边把怀里的猫扔出了窗外，也随着主人一起离开了。  
律师简直管不上自己还未释放的勃起，冲到窗边：地下是一滩红色和摔死的猫。


End file.
